


Behind the Scenes

by QuietDoe



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDoe/pseuds/QuietDoe
Summary: What happened before the arrival of the new technician? What did the animatronics do in the meantime? This is behind the scenes of the circus.FNAF (c) Scott Cawthon.Story (c) Quiet.





	Behind the Scenes

"Please, stay in your seats!"

The children bustled and cheered. Forks and plates clinked and shuffling followed. Giggles, coughs, sniffles.

"The show is about to begin!"

Beat.

"Now, for the moment you've alllll been waiting for! Presenting... Circus Baby's Circus World!"

~~~~

"Alright kid, shows over now" 

"Thank you for coming to our show! We hope that you return tomorrow!" God, why doesn't she shut up already? Doesn't she register the children are gone?

I sigh and look to her. That big sinister grin. Those rosy cheeks. The ominous bulbous eyes that piece your soul. Ugh, she makes me shudder, and God, she won't shut up! It's been a good 20 minutes after the show yet here she babbles like the party's still on. Groaning, I flick her nose. After all, she's just a kid but also an animatronic we're hired to maintain, not destroy. "Come on Baby, curtain's closed now" I tell her. She looks down at me slowly and after a moment just... Giggles.

I'd had my fill and spun on my heels to leave her be. That's when I turn around once more. Baby was waving goodbye.

~~~

"About TIME those idiots left!" Freddy barked as the small Bonnie hand puppet giggled. 

"Yes, but I hear a new technician is to be hired very soon." Ballora sullenly announces. However, she doesn't stop to dance. In fact, she never stopped dancing.

"He seems nice!" Baby giggled "I wonder if we can play with him?"

"No way! We'll be scooped like ice cream again!"

"Please do not mention that room. It is painful and discomforting." Ballora sighed, twirling to join the rest "During time of unemployment, I do believe we have free roam of the halls. And we shall?"

Baby giggled at this idea. Perfect! What a brilliant idea! Though, Ballora was always known for her wisdom "Sure thing, Bella! I say we redecorate!" And just like that, it was another game to them all. Another game they would all participate in and be scolded for before the show. This was the norm without supervision, but this is what they dreamed of. Time to be themselves. After all, they had nowhere else to go.

The walls were filled with music and the pattering footsteps of mini dancers. Songs of rebellion filled the air each machine breathed. Walls now caked in crayon and odd ice cream. Machine parts were sprawled about the floors. Freddy and Bonnie ensured that laughter was to be made and Foxy? Well, they just ran around aimlessly chasing the light. No one stopped for anyone. There was fun to be had, and by any means they would have it! No eyes behind thick glass could shock them now. They were free!

At least, that's how it felt.


End file.
